Zombie
Les Zombies sont des humains morts, réanimés par l'élément 115, ils sont les principaux antagonistes du mode Zombies présent sur Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II et Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Origine Bien que l'origine des zombies reste la plus souvent floue, divers incidents qui ont mené à la création des zombies peuvent être trouvés via des messages radio trouvés dans diverses cartes. Il semblerait que l'élément 115, un élément présent dans les météores et peut être utilisé afin d'améliorer les armes, peut réanimer les cellules mortes. Un météore contenant cet élément est montré dans la carte Shi No Numa, à l'extérieur d'une des zones marécageuses. Des fragments de météorites peuvent être vus sur Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead et Shangri-La, ils peuvent également être vus sur la lune. Les premiers signes des zombies étaient en France, pendant la première Guerre Mondiale, entre 1917 et 1918, quand le Groupe 935 découvrit une source abondante d'Élément 115 près de Verdun. Cependant les zombie existaient depuis le Moyen-Age, comme en témoigne les Zombies Templier trouvé en France. Le Dr Ludvig Maxis voulait travailler sur l'élément 115 a des fins médicales et sociales mais n'avait pas les fonds nécessaires, pour se faire il décida de travailler pour le partie Nazi qui lui permettrait, une fois la guerre terminée, de financer ses recherches. Tout en travaillant avec l'élément 115 à la production de nouvelles armes et téléporteurs, le Dr Ludvig Maxis, un scientifique, découvrit que cet élément avait la capacité de ramener les morts a la vie. Le partie nazi voulu évidement utiliser cet avantage a des fins militaires. Malheureusement, cette armée ne pouvait pas être contrôlée. Edward Richtofen, l'assistant du docteur Maxis, est révolté quand il apprend la nouvelle. Un jour, Maxis a utilisé le chien de sa fille Samantha, Fluffy (qui était enceinte), en tant que sujet de test pour son téléporteur. Malheureusement, quelque chose a horriblement mal tourné et Fluffy a été transformé en Chien de l'Enfer Après cet événement, son assistant, Richtofen, verrouilla Maxis et Samantha dans la salle avec le téléporteur et Fluffy. Sachant que les téléporteurs de Maxis n'étaient pas au point il espéra que cela tue celui-ci ainsi que sa fille. Malheureusement pour lui le téléporteur les emmena sur la station griffon, sur la lune. Apeurée Samantha se réfugia dans la grande pyramide qui s'était ouverte. Lorsque le groupe 935 demanda a Maxis de calmer sa fille, celui-ci lui dit au contraire de tuer toute les personnes qui composaient le groupe. Maxis fut tué par la suite. Les Chiens de l'Enfer sont des chiens qui apparaissent à la fois dans Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops et Call of Duty: Black Ops II, comme un type spécial d'ennemi séparé des zombies normaux. Ce sont de vicieuses et meurtrières créatures qui apparaissent sur Shi No Numa, Der Riese dans World at War ainsi que dans Black Ops, sur Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade et encore dans Black Ops II sur Green Run en survie dans la Ville, dans le Dépôt de Bus et dans la Ferme (Parties Personnalisées seulement). Un grondement de tonnerre et une note de guitare se font entendre au début d'une manche de Chiens de l'Enfer et l'Annonceur démoniaque dit: «Rapportez-moi leurs âmes!" (après le premier Chien de l'Enfer apparu sur World at War). Sur ces mots, la carte devient brumeuse. Ce sont les chiots de Fluffy, chien de Samantha que Maxis à transformé en chiens de l'Enfer. Ils possèdent la capacité de se téléporter (mais l'utilisent seulement pour apparaître sur la carte), et ils apparaissent avec un coup de foudre. La terre gronde quand un Chien de l'Enfer apparaît à proximité. Ils sont plus faibles en termes de puissance d'attaque et de santé que les zombies normaux, mais ils sont aussi beaucoup plus rapide et peuvent apparaître n'importe où sur la carte, plutôt que dans des positions fixes. Après la manche 16 sur Der Riese, Les Chiens de l'Enfer apparaîtront, mais ils apparaîtront toujours seuls aux 3 à 5 manches. Lorsque le dernier Chiens de l'Enfer de la manche est tué, il donnera un bonus de munitions max. Quand une manche de Chiens de l'Enfer se termine sur Der Riese et Kino der Toten, un petit morceau de music est entendu. La même chose vaut pour les manches du Voleur du Pentagone sur "Five" et les manches de Singes de l'Espace d'Ascension. Les cartes «Five» et Kino der Toten, de Call of Duty: Black Ops, disposent d'un nouveau type de zombie appelé Crawler. Les Crawlers sont un type de zombie qui marchent à quatre pattes et qui n'ont pas d'yeux. Ils émettent un nuage de Nova 6 en cas de décès, sauf s'ils sont tués par un Ray Gun, Thundergun, des explosifs ou des couteaux. Apparemment, les Crawlers étaient une expérience ratée de Ludvig Maxis, selon le Dr Edward Richtofen. Dans Dead Ops Arcade, les zombies ont les yeux rouges. Ascension dispose de son propre zombie spécial, les Singes de l'Espace. Ce sont des singes du Programme spatial de l'Union soviétique qui sont entrés en contact avec l'élément 115 quand ils ont été envoyés sur la lune. Dans le jeu, ils apparaissent par crash d'atterrisseur. Quand une manche de Singes commence, la carte se transforme en jaune, puis en orange foncé, une sonnerie d'alarme se fait entendre, et le programme de la base dit : "Attention, intrusion détectée. Tout le personnel de sécurité en alerte." Les Singes de l'Espace apparaîtront et essayeront de voler les atouts du joueur en attaquant les machines Perk-a-Cola. Si le joueur est trop proche d'un singe, il libèrera un gaz altérant la vision et les mouvement. Ils peuvent également causer des dégâts aux joueurs directement. S'ils sont tous morts avant même de pouvoir toucher une machine, ils laisseront tomber un bonus Boisson Aléatoire (ce qui donne au joueur un atout gratuit) en plus de Munitions Max. Dans Call of the Dead, George A. Romero apparaît comme un zombie spécial qui suit les joueurs proches. Il va suivre en permanence les joueurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué. Il est très difficile de le tuer en raison de sa santé extrêmement élevée, et quand il est blessé (ou qu'il touche un joueur), il commencera a courir. On peut le calmer en l'entraînant dans l'eau ou temporairement avec le V-R11. Mort Instantanée et Bombe sont complètement inutiles contre lui, et il va tout simplement rire lorsqu'il est frappé par une bombe nucléaire. Il peut également émettre un cri spécial qui fait que tout les zombies proches se mettront à courir très rapidement. Les zombies proches peuvent absorber l'électricité émise par le projecteur qu'il utilise comme arme, et l'utiliser pour assommer le joueur lors d'un contact. Quand il meurt (à force de tir ou à coup de V-R11 amélioré), il donnera le bonus Machine de Mort et la Boisson aléatoire. Si le joueur qui l'a tué a effectué le secret des personnages originaux coincés, il donnera la Wunderwaffe DG-2. Toutefois, il n'est pas définitivement mort, et il réapparaît à nouveau après deux manches. Dans la carte Shangri-La, les zombies sont des citoyens, des zombies femelles apparaissent également pour la première fois. Les singes zombie apparaissent pour la première fois et entrent dans la carte quand un bonus apparaît. Ils prennent ensuite le bonus sur le dos et le modifie. Il faut les tuer avant qu'ils ne quittent la carte ou le joueur perd le bonus. Si le joueur prend le bonus avant que le singe ne le prenne, le singe va le chasser et le frapper avant de partir. Deux types de zombies apparaissent également dans Shangri-La: le Zombie Napalm et le Hurleur. Le Zombie Napalm marche extrêmement lentement et quand il arrive près d'un joueur ou est tué, il explose et laisse une flaque de Napalm où il était, tuant les zombies. Les zombies hurleurs sont extrêmement rapides et vont essayer d'aveugler le joueur quand ils l'atteignent. S'ils sont tués, tous les zombies qui l'entourent seront tués avec lui. Dans Moon, les Crawlers ont encore mutés en Zombies Phasing, qui sont capables de se téléporter sur de courtes distances à des vitesses rapides. Le Zombie Astronaute apparait également et possède une santé très élevée. Quand il atteint un joueur, ils le téléporte et lui vole un atout. Lorsque tué, il explose et propulse les joueurs en arrière et tue les zombies dans le périmètre. frame|Deux zombies (normal à gauche, incinéré à droite) dans la carte [[TranZit courant au ralenti.]]Dans Green Run, Nuketown Zombies et Die Rise, les zombies sont maintenant devenus plus nombreux et ont maintenant les yeux bleu dû au contrôle de Richtofen. Dans Green Run, en mode TranZit, l'Avogadro, zombie électrique, apparaît après avoir activé le courant, et lance des décharges de haute tension sur les joueurs, pouvant mettre à terre un joueur sans Mastodonte. Dans cette même carte, les Denizens (Ou aussi habitants de la forêt) apparaissent si l'on s'aventure dans la brume et griffent avec hargne le visage du joueur, occasionnant des blessures et le ralentissement du joueur concerné, si le joueur va sous un lampadaire vert avec, la créature s’enfuira en créant un téléporteur. Dans Die Rise, il y a une nouvelle mutation des zombies Crawler mais cette fois-ci appelé Minion (serviteur). Ils apparaissent toutes les 5 manches environ comme les Chiens de l'Enfer, Richtofen dira "Apportez-moi leurs âmes." en début de manche, la différence avec les Crawlers de Black Ops, premier du nom est qu'ils ont les mains palmé et d'autres vêtements en lambeau et donne un bonus Boisson aléatoire si les joueur n'ont ni tiré ni lancé de grenade pour les tuer. Dans cette même carte, certains zombies portent les uniformes de combat de la SDC, ils sont donc légèrement plus résistants. Dans Mob of the Dead, les zombies ont maintenant les yeux rouges et sont contrôlé par le Diable. Sur cette carte, il y a un nouvel ennemi appelé Brutus qui détruit les machines des atouts et les fenêtres barricadé. Il y a aussi des chiens qui mangent les zombies qui ont étés tués par le joueur, au bout de six zombies, le chien disparaît (quand les 3 chiens sont nourris, vous pourrez prendre le Thomahawk Infernal et en Lutte le seul chien est celui de l'Unité et quand il est nourrit un bonus vert sort du le trou en dessous de celui-ci). Certains zombies portent un costume de gardiens, d'autres de prisonniers et sont empêtré dans des barbelé ou des lames. Dans Buried, le joueur peut avoir un nouvel ami : Le "Géant", mais le vrai ennemi spécial de la map sont des "Fantômes", qui voleront 2000 points au joueur qui se fait toucher et s'il a 0 points, elles peuvent les blesser. Elles apparaissent dans le manoir hanté, mais peuvent parfois vous suivre dans le reste de la map, mais ne sont pas difficile à tuer. On peut gagner aussi un atout gratuit en tuant une sorcière hors du manoir, mais qu'une fois toute les 2 manches. Les zombies sont des cowboys. Dans Origins, les zombies et les Soldats Panzer ont les yeux oranges, sauf les zombies Templiers qui n’apparaissent que dans les grottes et les zombies d'Agartha qui n’apparaissent que en activant un générateur et dans la Crazy Place, ils ont les yeux bleu. Les zombies d'Agartha attaqueront les générateurs après les avoir tous activés et lâcheront un Munition Max après leur mort. Les Zombies apparaissent aussi dans Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, ils sont munis d'Exosquelette et sont compris dans le DLC Havoc. Les Zombies spéciaux Tandis que les zombies présentent une grande variété de caractéristiques et de comportements en fonction de leur location, un mort-vivant peut se révéler être un monstre presque entièrement différent. Certains ne sont même pas des humains avant leurs "mutations". Les variantes de zombies sont : *Les Chiens de l'Enfer *Les Crawlers *Le Voleur du Pentagone *Les Singes de l'espace *George A. Romero *Les Singes Zombies *Le Zombie Hurleur *Le Zombie Napalm *Le Zombie Astronaute *Les Habitants de la forêt *L'Avogadro *Les Minions (ou serviteur) *Brutus *Les Fantômes *Les Soldats Panzer Santé La santé des zombies augmente considérablement au fil des manches en augmentant leur résistance aux armes. Ils possèdent 150 points de vie à la première manche, et gagnent 100 PV environ à chaque manche jusqu'à la manche 10, puis ils gagneront 10% de leur niveau de vie à chaque manche. Galerie Japanzombies.png|Zombies japonais sur Shi No Numa Nazizombies.png|Zombies nazis sur Der Riese Zombies.png|Zombies Nazi de Kino Der Toten Fivezombies.png|Zombies américains sur "Five" Ascensionzombies.png|Zombies soviétiques sur Ascension Sovietzombies.png|Zombies sur Call of the Dead Shangrilazombies.png|Zombies sur Shangri-La Moonzombies.png|Zombies sur Moon 1000px-Nuketown-zombies-season-pass.png|Zombies contrôlés par Samantha dans Nuketown Zombies. COD_BO2_Diner.jpg|Zombies de Green Run Dierisezombies.png|Zombies chinois sur Die Rise COD BO2 Mob of the Dead Boîte zombies.jpg|Zombies de Mob of the Dead. German_Zombies_Origins.jpg|Zombie Allemands sur Origins BO2 Buried zombies.jpg|Zombies cowboys sur Buried|thumb|Le Skin Zombie disponible pour son personnage dans le multijoueur d'Advanced Warfare Ads not by this siteAds not by this site Catégorie:Mode Zombies Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Catégorie:Call of Duty World at War